Hitsugaya x Karin: love and cuffs!
by KarinYuu
Summary: Karin is a police officer and has to protect Hitsugaya, the head of a big company, from people who want him dead. Will love prevail? -Alternative Universe. M for mature contents later on.-
1. Meeting him

**Meeting him**

That day already started badly. The clouds were as dark as they can get, Karin stumbled into a pile of things she had to wash and scratched her face. And if that wasn't enough, she lost her car keys and had to take the bus to work, getting there late.

-Great, today can go and fuck itself already- she muttered as she entered Karakura Police station. She went on, greeting everybody with a nod of her head, until she reached her office, a small room she divided with two men. She threw her bag onto her desk and sighed heavily.

-What's wrong Kurosaki?- a man, behind another desk just in front of hers, asked.

-Nothing, Hisagi, I'm just really pissed off -

-As per usual- he whispered, but the woman caught that and froze him on the spot with a glare.

-I heard that- she sat behind her desk and was starting to go through some papers when he spoke again.

-Oh right, the boss called for you- he said absent-mind, while writing something on his PC.

She raised her eyebrows, inquiringly, but got up and left the office. Thank god she was just a simple cop for now, she was already stressed enough.

What could that be? They were working on a murder case, an executive of a big company died under mysterious circumstances. It seemed like all the clues leaded to the company's president but they believed someone betrayed him and was trying to make him look guilty.

-Did you want to see me, boss?- Karin entered the room and fixed her superior, who was watching outside of the window, giving her his back.

-Yes, take a seat Kurosaki-

Karin sat, perplexed -What's going on?-

-There was another murder attempt today. The former president was hit and is now in a coma. I want you to go undercover and investigate the company-

That was sudden, Karin jolted in surprise -What, when did it happen?-

-This morning, again it seems like a suicide but it isn't. You'll start tomorrow, first thing in the morning, that there is the file with all the details- he pointed the desk in front of her .

-Yes sir-

-I expect you to do a good job and report everything to me asap- he turned his back again.

-I will, sir. Anything else I need to know?-

-Yes, actually. You see the company's president will be the only one knowing about you, so be careful, we still don't know if he has anything to do with all this- he continued -Also, while you check on him you need to protect him, seems like someone want him dead too-

-So, he's the real target?- Karin narrowed her eyes, processing this new piece of info.

-The other executives are supposedly worried about his safety and asked the police for help. Seems like this time he was the one should have been hit. Still, they won't know you'll be acting as his bodyguard or anything about you-

-I got it. I'll go make all the arrangements- she took the file and got up.

-Kurosaki, don't screw up-

-I won't- Karin replied strongly as she left. She'd do everything in her power to solve the case, it was her first big solo mission, her pride was on the line.

She went to the roof to study the case details, while drinking a can of black coffee. The first page on the file revealed her new identity: Saki Yagami, 24 years old. Not bad, another note told her she had to live in the president's house during the infiltration, to protect him as her second job as bodyguard required.

Karin was not happy about it but she had to comply anyway, she flipped a page and there was the president's profile in full view.

-Hitsugaya Toushiro, 25 years old, President of the XX Company since 2010- she raised an eyebrow, quite young to be a president. She stared at the profile photo.. he seemed full of himself, the kind she hated.

-Seems like another jerk- she mumbled.

He was a suspect but since she was rather new to the job, she never had the opportunity to met or interrogate him as her job was mostly group-raids, questioning third parties and doing boring paper-work.

-We'll see- anyway she felt something was off about him, but that was just her intuition.

She flipped the pages trying to memorize everything and when she did she returned home.

No one welcomed her when she set foot in her tiny apartment, but she felt her stress gradually disappearing. She threw her clothes away, opened a can of beer and went to take a nice relaxing bath. -This is heaven- she sighed, not caring one bit of the ones calling her habits those of a single old man.

The next morning came, Karin had already packed all her stuff and put everything in her car hood. Than she had to prepare 'accordingly', that is to say dress as Saki Yagami. She sighed as she saw the stuff the station sent her over.

-I hate this- but her boss was inflexible and clearly told her to act like Saki Yagami, or better as her profile said: a quiet, feminine, hardworking girl. Basically, the total opposite of Karin, except for the hardworking part.

She stared at the grey pencil skirt, black heels and a pair of red glasses. -It's not like I entered police to act.. ah, whatever- she wore a white blouse on top, applied a little make-up and finished by setting her hair in a low tight ponytail.

That day she was introduced to everyone as the new employee, she could meet just people from her new department though. The whole company was huge, consisting in 5 floors with 10 offices each, every floor dealt with a specific task. She was put in the third floor, the data gathering one, in her small office there were 5 other people.

Her job was not hard, she just had to put data in the pc and do a little secretarial work, but since she had to handle important infos she was to bring them to the president himself.

Karin was setting up her stuff on her new desk when a young girl with brown hair in an elegant bun, made her way to her.

-Hi, my name's Hinamori Momo. My desk is right beside yours, if you need anything let me know. Hope we'll get along from now on- she smiled sweetly. She was a really petite girl, kinda short with big brown eyes and a soft-innocent look that made Karin at ease right off.

Karin stretched her hand in return 'Act 1' she thought and smiled accordingly -I'm Saki Yagami, I'll be in your care-

-Did you met the president yet?- she asked.

-Not yet, I talked with his secretary-

-I see, don't worry, we'll send you up with our reports later so you'll meet him- she smiled.

-Does he check them in person?-

-Yep, he's very very meticulous. He can't stand sloppy-jobs and mistakes- seeing her (fake)worried expression she was fast to add -But don't worry, you're new, nothing will happen to you-

-I hope so!- Karin/Saki smiled nervously, then said with a whisper -I heard he's kind of scary..-

Hinamori giggled -He gives off that aura in the beginning- she was very polite and feminine, she even covered her mouth when she laughed. Karin was shocked, she was sure that, besides her sister Yuzu, nobody like that existed anymore on the planet.

Then a new face emerged from the door and handed them some papers -Sorry to interrupt, this is the new data to fill in, please be quick.- it was a beautiful woman with wavy blonde-strawberry hair, blue cat-eyes and a with a deep-cut blouse that showed her huge breasts. She saw Karin and added with a smile.

-Oh I'm so rude, I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, I believe I was the one you talked with after the interview- she smiled and patted her back slightly -You'll be fine here, we're all very close-

-Matsumoto-san.. - Hinamori called softly -Your work.. -

-Aww man! President will scold me again! See you later! - she sighed and rushed off .

Karin smiled, she seemed like a nice funny woman, while registering infos: that was his main secretary. She already knew everybody from their profiles but acted like it was nothing.

After a while, Karin was ready to hand the reports to the president. She took the elevator till the top floor, where the president office was, and knocked lightly on the door.

-Excuse me, I'm here to hand over the reports- she played the part.

-Come in- a cold voice answered.

Karin gulped and went in. The room was really large, with huge windows and the biggest majestic dark-wooden desk she ever saw, in the middle. There sat a boy with white spunky hair in a navy suit. He had big teal piercing eyes, a serious look on his face suggested he was someone not to mess with. Karin already knew he was the president, even though he was so young, from his profile but still remained kind of stunned, he had a strong presence.

The President sat there with his hands crossed, a computer screen in front of him and tons of papers around.

-You are?- he asked, before she could even get near, frozing her on the spot.

Karin picked up her guts -Saki Yagami, new employee-

Hitsugaya's eyes flashed -I see. Close the door- he ordered, she obeyed.

For some reason she was nervous. He was very young, like the profile said but those eyes.. those teal eyes had the power to intimidate everyone, even her. She shook her head lightly and got nearer, she had to do her job. His gaze was overwhelming and cold, she could say he was analyzing her from head to toes.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Karin walked on determined, her stare becoming cold-business like too.

-So, I guess you already know about me- she put her hands down on the desk, handed the report and stared at him from above, then she smirked.

 **First chapter done! Hope you like it, I love this pairing!**

 **I know I didn't give many details on Hitsugaya and Karin's life but be patient, in due time you'll know everything! Also, I did the spell check but please forgive me if there are any mistakes as english is not my first language! :)**


	2. Meeting her

**MEETING HER**

 **Hitsugaya pov.**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro was a man of few words, he mostly kept to himself and did his job as seriously as he could. He started working at his grandmother's company when he was 20, right after he finished university, taking the President seat a few months later.

Since the whole mess with the company started he was even more stern and irritated than usual, making the office a living hell for everyone, he was aware of that, but couldn't do anything about it.

Then the executive board decided to ask the police's help and so, when they informed him about how they'd let someone go undercover and investigate the company, he was initially against it. But when his grandmother, the former president, was hit in his place, he decided to let them in.

With all that went on, he knew someone in the company betrayed him but he still couldn't wrap his head around it. Now more than ever, he didn't trust anyone, nor he would have trusted some cops, but he didn't have that much of a choice. More than 'requested' they forced him, so here he was, waiting for that so-called infiltrate to show up in his office.

When he asked more info on the person, the police-chief just said to him 'He'll come to you and you'll know.' He didn't know anything about that person, but he had a clear picture in his mind. A man in his late 30, calm and collected, with a bunch of experience on his back, strong and dependable.

He couldn't be more wrong.

Hitsugaya came to reality when he heard a knock on the door and an hesitant woman's voice saying -Excuse me, I'm here to hand over the reports-

Oh great, another waste of time, he nervously answered -Come in- hoping to get over it in a few minutes and concentrate on the police-person.

The woman entered, she seemed awfully young, and he didn't recognize her. She was taller than average women, her jet black hair made her skin even more paler, she wore a grey skirt-suit with a white frilly blouse. Her eyes were hidden behind her glasses, but he could see they were dark-blue/grey. Hitsugaya stared her down, he usually remembered all of his employers.. so who the hell was she?

Still not having a clue on who she was, he asked -You are?-

-Saki Yagami, new employee- she was slightly shuddered at his stare and looked away.

-I see. Close the door-

Hitsugaya had little to zero patience with people like that, but there was something strange in that woman. Did he really hire someone like that? He was really stressed out lately, so it could be he forgot about her, but still... As she came closer and checked her surroundings, her eyes and whole attitude changed, she even started walking differently. A thought flashed on his mind.. no way, could she be..?

-So, I guess you already know about me- she said, putting her hands down on his desk, right in front of him.

She was not the meek, trembling woman on the door.. this was a fierce, determined woman and by now he already guessed who she really was.

'Hell no..' he panicked for a second. -Are you from the police?- he asked.

She nodded -Can we talk here?- she looked around suspiciously.

-It's alright, police already came and tapped the whole office-

-Cool, less problems for me!- she grinned and sat in front of him, in one of the chairs. -So.. I'll introduce myself again. I'm Karin Kurosaki, we'll work together for a while- she started, looking right into his eyes.

Hitsugaya frowned -And why did they send a girl this young? This is not a game-

-Huh?- the girl hissed -We have the same age. And you're the president, why can't I be on this case then?- she retorted, irritated.

-I'm older. And I don't think you have the experience for this- he maintained his cold pitch.

-One fricking year older. So what. Are you saying my boss, and the chief of the police, were wrong? And who are YOU to judge me?- she was sending flames with her eyes, but then she calmed herself down -I don't have time for this. Whether you want or not, things won't change. So better if you come along quickly, before things escalate-

So she was 24.. he looked at her again, now she was clearly pissed. He sighed, this was not going well. A woman, no, a girl had to solve a murder case?

-I don't know what's your problem, the fact that I'm a girl or that I'm not an old fart. You can relax, I'm not the only one on the case. You'll be fine- she said ironically.

-I expect you to do do your job seriously, even as a fake employee- he added, not really liking her attitude.

-Of course. I don't need you to tell me that. And while you're at that, have some fucking respect, we may be the same age but I'm a police officer!-

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth -We're not the same age. You may want to add a 'san' to your speech-

Basically she just said 'Know your place' to him. Hitsugaya was taken aback, shocked. Never ever in his whole life he was told something like that, no one dare to, and that wasn't even necessary since he was the president of the biggest company of the Country.

What a foulmouthed, rude, aggressive woman! That Kurosaki really pissed him off, he couldn't deal with people like that, actually he just flat-out hated that type of person.

-Well, president-san she remarked sarcastically -Rest assured, I can do my job. Both of them.- she added -I hope you didn't talk to anyone about this-

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, irritated, trying not to lose his cool -I didn't. They know I contacted the police for the investigations and that's it. -

-Good. Moving on, about the housing arrangements... - she suddenly seemed very nervous.

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows, puzzled.

-Um, I have your house address and a map, I guess I'll get there after you're done with your work. Be sure no to let anyone into the house, except you and .. me.. - she stuttered -Or my cover will blow. These are orders-

-I know- he furrowed his brows again, did she take him for an idiot? Then he seemed to remember something -But there are the live-in maids-

-WHAT?- she jumped, alarmed -You didn't say anything about this!- she sighed -How many?-

-Two, plus other staff that comes only in the morning, everyday -

-Damn!- she took off her phone and dialed a number -Boss, it's Kurosaki.. - and proceeded to tell the situation. -Ok, I got it... Yeah...Bye- she turned it off and glared at him -I hope you're not forgetting anything else!-

The white-haired boy clicked his tongue, now she was really unbearable -I'm not- he glared back.

-Fine. File us all the info about whatever help you get in your house. As for the live-in maids, get them to come only in the morning..It'll be to troublesome otherwise, and I'd have to sneak inside unnoticed... - she muttered to herself, then feeling his gaze upon her she asked -What?-

-So there'll be no one- he stated.

The girl slightly jumped -Not really. One of the agents will be outside to monitor the situation, every night-

-I see- he sighed, the situation was really too much, he had to tolerate her even at home -Just make sure you don't bother me-

A huge scowl appeared on the girl's face, it almost made him smirk. He could perfectly read the girl's expression, she must be thinking 'what a jerk' or something like that.

-That's my line- she said -You're expected to collaborate and don't get in my way.- she checked her watch -I have to go now, I'll see you around- she adjusted her glasses and went off again, an angry look on her face.

Hitsugaya, finally alone again, sighed heavily. He already couldn't stand that girl, how could he manage a week just with her? Wait.. a week? They didn't say how long she'd have to stay exactly..

'Shit' he muttered, annoyed 'She'll just get in the way of my job.'

That Kurosaki was crazy, calling him names, yelling to him, how dare she talked like that to him? He felt uncomfortable around her and she was just a mere cop, not a detective or anything, yet she put on all those airs.

Again he sighed, he didn't want to think about her more than necessary. Enough now, time to get back to work. But as he was turning the pc on again, the door opened.

-President!- a girl yelled as she entered.

-Matsumoto..- his overly-enthusiastic secretary was in front of him with a pile of paperwork

-Did you meet the new employee? Isn't she super cute?- she smiled.

Hitsugaya frowned 'Cute?' All but that, there was nothing cute about her. -I met her- he just said.

-And and?- she pestered him, her blue eyes glowing.

-And nothing. Go back to work. - he looked more annoyed than usual.

-I'm so glad we have another girl, there's almost only men here. It's so boring!-

-I don't care! Are you done?- that woman was always chit-chatting, she was reliable and was one of the few person he trusted in the company, yet she was so vapid. Getting lost chatting about whatever idiocy with whoever she'd met.

-Yes yes, I hope you weren't rude to Saki-chan.. - she also used to reprimand him, even though she was only few years older than him (she was 30).

-I wasn't. Now, will you go back to work for god's sake?- he was getting angry so Matsumoto finally left him alone.

Finally alone, Hitsugaya had time to calm himself down and finish his work without hindrances. His company had a big job scheduled in a few weeks and he couldn't lose any more time thinking about that girl, the incidents at the company or Matsumoto's small talk.

It was hard but he had to focus on what was in front of him now... a mountain of paperwork.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I was told that I didn't describe characters and environments at all and yeah, you're right commenter-san T_T but it's something I find very difficult so I try not to go in detail. However, look forward to the next chapter.. more descriptions are coming! :) Please review!**


	3. The first night

**The first night**

 _Another chapter for you ^_^ Thank you for the favs! This time I tried to put in more descriptions, since I really suck at it please bear with me! Also, please review and let me know what you think about this! :)_

* * *

The day went on quickly, Hitsugaya and Karin didn't meet again, though she kept an eye on him the whole time.

-Good work today- Hinamori, right beside her, smiled sweetly -Are you alright?-

Karin barely hid a yawn -Yes, I'm just a bit tired- she stretched her arms.

-It's normal, you'll get used to it the brunette said as she packed her stuff -See you tomorrow then, Yagami-san- she waved goodbye and went off.

Hinamori was always the last one in their office to leave, she was a quiet and hardworking girl of 28 who kind of knew everyone there. Karin managed to chat a bit with her and her division's co-workers during her coffee and lunch break, getting to know them better.

At 6PM everybody went home (some later than others) and the company was almost empty. Karin went up to the 5 floor, where the president office was, but he still hadn't come out, so she waited for him hidden in the bathroom. She didn't want anybody to see her, so that was the only place and she really needed to go anyway.

-Damn, what a workaholic- she snorted, she checked her phone but there were no news from the police station. Hisagi was already stationed in front of Hitsugaya's house, he had the first night-round.

Almost one hour later he came out of his office, stretching his neck, visibly tired, he greeted the few people who were still there and got on the elevator. There, he met Karin who had been following him, again.

-Good work, President- she smiled.

He winced a bit, giving her a bad look and didn't answer, he almost forgot about her during the day..

Without speaking, they each went to the underground parking at the bottom level of the company. The executives and the president had their car in a different level than the normal employer, so Karin had to wait for him at the exit, in her old grey BMW. Karin expected him to have a driver, but he was the one driving his black shiny Mercedes.

She followed behind him, until they both arrived at the same location: Hitsugaya's villa.

"Of course it wouldn't be a normal , it's huge" she thought as the metal fence gate opened. Hisagi, hidden in a spot around there, gave her the ok beforehand with a light signal.

The high wall-fence covered part of the house and behind it a long row of threes blocked the view. Right after she entered there were two paths, one stretched to the right until it leaded to an indoor parking, encircled by evergreen threes. The other was a long straight, elegant stone-trail, all lit up on the sides, surrounded by a beautiful english garden. Little flowerbeds grew here and there making a romantic and dream-like setting. The house was a combination of modern and Victorian style, in two floors plus a basement and a big attic, all in bricky beige and white. All around there were security-cameras and two big dogs patrolled the area, they barked when Karin got near the front door.

-It's ok, it's ok- she tried to shush them.

-It's useless, they're trained- Hitsugaya appeared in front of her and calmed down the dogs.

He let her in, without talking, the light turned on automatically.

-So then.. make yourself at home- he said, coolly and half joking. He was still standing near the door and made way when she bypassed him for a second.

Karin was now in front of him. For that split second she looked at him, he was taller than her but not that much so their eyes could meet and be almost at the same level.

-Um.. so, did the police already check up your place?- Karin quickly looked away, she felt nervous for some strange reason.

The inside of the house seemed all painted with a light ivory color and had a dark parquet. The lobby was neat and bare, except for a painting and a fancy hanger, then it split in two hallways: the one on the right and the other on the left that led to a staircase.

-Yeah, they did. Roughly- he answered, closing the front door. It was an european style's house so they didn't need to take their shoes off, but Karin still took her heels off since they were killing her. Both hanged their jackets in the hallway and remained in their work-attire, just with shirts on.

Hitsugay lead her to the right hallway, the passage was long and narrow, with huge windows on the side and full of paintings on the walls, discontinued by a few doors here and there. Every space was calculated and well-used.

-I see.. - Karin breathed in and studied her surroundings, curious. She tried not to look at him, because he made he feel even more nervous than she already was. She was staying at his house for free after all. Wait, she was just doing her job, "Calm down Karin!"

She regained some sort of composure -Ok, I'll do another check then. I need to see the main rooms-

Silently, he took her to the end of the hallway where the living room was. Karin stopped to memorize the space, all the room was occupied by two blue sofas, a huge tv-console between them on the wall, and a bar far on left side. Yep, a bar. Behind the bar counter, a wall divided the living room with a kitchen and a in-between a little corridor connected it with the dining room next door.

They went upstairs, using a staircase between the two rooms. There, through a large hallway, he showed her his office and bedroom, with bathroom attached.

Hitsugaya's bedroom was as big as Karin's whole apartment, maybe even bigger, with a huge king bed in the middle, surrounded by tons of shelves and libraries on the sides and a walk-in closet. Another door revealed a secondary entrance to the indoor gym next room. There was also a big round balcony with an outlook on the huge backyard garden. From that spot, a large pool surrounded by lights, could be seen from above.

She thoroughly checked out the room, but other than the security cameras she found nothing. Nothing interesting either, a super boring room, almost sterile.

"Does he really live here?" not one thing out of place, all perfectly well-ordered, like an hotel. Not even one photo-frame that indicated someone actually spent time there.

-Well, seems like it's all clear here- Hitsugaya was watching her, silently, leaning on the balcony window.

Karin fixed her eyes on the bed.. now that was the only thing left to check, but feeling his gaze on her while doing it was.. weird. Why didn't he go away? It made her feel like she was doing something wrong and inappropriate.

-All that's left is.. this..- she avoided looking at him and got near the bed. She lifted up the while sheets carefully, then the pillows and even the mattress. He didn't have a bedside table but a built-in cabinet on the head of the bed, where just a book and a lamp laid. She later noticed a drawer on the side, that had no handle and was almost invisible to the eyes, where she found an i-pod, a pack of cigarettes and another one of... condoms (!?).

Karin turned bright red and slammed it close, Hitsugaya chuckled (that was the first time she heard him doing something even close to smiling) and raised an eyebrow -What, you never saw them?- provoking.

Karin blushed again, furious and embarrassed. He was mocking her, a police officer, while she was working to save HIS ass. She decided to ignore him -I need to see the control room, where you keep all the camera recordings. I bet you have one-

-This way- he passed her, a smirk still on his face.

"Fuck you!" she thought, pissed off, looking at his expression.

The control room was really small and full of screens, computers and technological stuff. Karin scratched her head -This look like a lot of work. Who checks all the videos? - Hitsugaya was always behind her -Me- he just answered, smoothly.

Karin looked at him, perplexed, where did he find the time to do it? Whatever.

-I'll have someone check everything here, tomorrow morning, from the tech team- she said -Make a list of all the people who came here in the last month, including maids and their shifts-

Hitsugaya nodded, distracted, then sighed. It was dinner time, he figured he had to eat with her.. that too. While he was deciding on what to do and not, Karin had a call.

-Yo Hisagi, still out there?- she grinned -Yeah... All clear here. I just checked the main rooms, I'll do the rest tomorrow.. Ok, fine. Bye then she looked at him -Can we eat now? I'm starving-

-Make yourself at home- he scoffed, when she opened the fridge nonchalantly.

-Listen she put down some ingredients We can make it awkward or get along until we find out the culprit. Your choice. But we have to stick to each other until then- and his annoyed look she replied -Trust me, I'm not happy either- then she shifted her attention on the stove and started cooking.

Hitsugaya frowned -Are you sure you know what you're doing?- he got behind her, once again, checking the content of the frying pan, worried.

-I'm making us ramen- implying behind the lines 'it's easy' and 'thank me'.

Hitsugaya smirked, she was the strangest cop and woman he'd ever met. Sure, he hated her guts and attitude, from start he intended to treat her coldly and make her go away. He loved to have his own space and bearded no patience to outsiders. Also that forced cohabitation was already driving him insane, but maybe.. just maybe, he could cut her some slack.

Her shoulder seemed small from behind, as she was cooking -This better taste good- she muttered, making him smile a little. Not that he would have showed it to her.

-Oi- something smelled weird -OI!- he yelled, noticing a piece of her sleeve was on fire. He forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled it away, then got it under cold water.

-Are you fricking insane?!-

Karin seemed more puzzled than shocked, she didn't even had time to realize what was going on.

-Sorry- she simply said, looking him into the eyes 'So he can yell' she smiled -Hope the food is till edible- she got away and looked in the frying pan. -All's ok!- she made a V sign with her hand.

Hitsugaya sighed heavily, that was the police who was supposed to protect him? Yeah sure.

-Put something on that later- he ordered, pointing her slightly burnt skin.

-It's not a big deal, it barely touched my skin- she commented, more worried about the burnt sleeve than her arm. After inspecting the kitchen for few seconds, she took out two plates and put in the veggie noodles she made.

-Let's eat now-

Dinner was quiet, Karin was focused on every noise and beat, while he just sat silently, sometimes looking at her.

After dinner, without a word, Karin got up and washed the dishes. Hitsugaya was smoking a cig in the kitchen, head out of the window, thinking about the weird situation he was in.

-You can use one of the guest room- he just said.

-Is there an empty room next to yours?- Karin turned around to look at him.

-Mn, yeah- he leaded her to a room next to his, with a double bed and a private bathroom -Here- it was big and fancy, just like an hotel room.

-Ok, thanks, I'll take a bath now- she announced, taking her suitcase/bag in. -Please act as if I'm not even here-

-That would be kind of hard- he muttered, provoking her again.

-Well, try- she clicked her tongue, he was going to get out of the door when she suddenly grabbed him by the edge of his shirt.

-I know this isn't an idyllic setting, letting a stranger into your home..must be weird. I'll do my part. Thank your for hosting me in the meantime.. - finally she muttered -I'm not even gonna repeat this again- embarrassed.

She sounded so serious and sincere, Hitsugaya didn't know what to say. He was so puzzled, he didn't even turn to see her face, thinking it would be too awkward.

-It's ok.. for now..- he added, then took his leave.

Karin didn't sleep much, she was nervous and formally 'still working'. She got up every 3 hours to check on the video recordings, eating or drinking something, then going to sleep and getting up again. At 4AM she was in the control room, snacking on chips, and activated the camera in Hitsugaya's room. He was sleeping, half the sheets were thrown away from his body showing his bare chest and a pair of black pants.

He kept the window tents open and the moonlight was shining upon him. Karin kept staring at him for a while, intrigued. Who was Toushiro Hitsugaya? Undoubtedly he was an handsome man, but she still couldn't figure him out. The movement of his fit chest kept her hypnotized for a while, somehow his breathing was mesmerizing. She kept gazing him when, like a flash, that box of condoms appeared in her mind and made her snap out of it.

Why now, and why the condoms?

'Dammit, what was I doing?' she blushed and thanked the gods he could not see her.


	4. Trouble

_**Trouble**_

It was 6:30AM when she woke up, right in time before Hitsugaya came into the room.

-Found something interesting?- he was already in work-clothes, this time he wore a black suit with no tie.

-Nah- she just answered, slightly stretching her arms. She was still in her pajama, a red t-shirt with a stamp and grey short pants.

He looked at her disheveled appearance and then all the empty coffee cups lying around -Hurry up, the maids will be here in half an hour-

-Damn, I forgot- she picked up her stuff and run away to her room, getting ready to become Saki Yagami. She choose the same skirt-suit as the day before, changing only her shoes and blouse into a blue ones. She did her hair and make-up exactly like the first day -it was easy and she didn't know either way-.

15 minutes later she was ready, she found him in the kitchen sipping a coffee.

-I'll be outside, I hid my stuff in the closet so please don't let them check there- she sighed -Bye-

Karin got out from the back of the house, through a secondary exit, and quickly hopped into her car.

Hisagi left some hours earlier, to get some deserved sleep, so now it was all on her. She hid among other cars, near the sidewalk right outside of the house. While she waited for Hitsugaya to come out, she reflected on the situation.

From the police reports the first murder occurred in the company, an employee found the corpse in a meeting room on the top floor (that was now closed), when it was time to leave. The victim was a member of the executives, a man in his 40's, with no criminal records. When interrogated, everybody said he was a good, trustworthy man and the police could find no dirt on him whatsoever.

Except the employee who find the body, a man named Kira, who Karin already met, everybody else had an alibi of some sort.. the other executives weren't even there when it happened, supposedly, but Karin was sure someone of them did it.

The murder weapon was a gun, found not really far off from the body, whose only fingerprints belonged to none other than Hitsugaya. During the supposed time of the murder, Hitsugaya was in his office, working, alone. The top floor was all monitored, but strangely enough, all the video recordings of that day were gone.

It really looked like someone set him up, now the only thing to do was finding proofs and frame the real culprit.

Then, months later, on the way home, the former president of the company was shot and was now in a forced coma by the doctors. It seemed like she was in a car with her driver when it happened. The driver was not her usual one, who was found tied-up and unconscious later on, he seemed like an hired killer and he quickly escaped after the fact. The police managed to track him down two days later but by then he was already dead, making it impossible to know who sent him and why.

Basically, it was a real mess.

Karin sighed, from what she knew, at the police station, they still had to question most of the employees and executives. So much work to do!

It seemed like she was doing nothing but she was actually exhausted, maybe because she barely slept at all but she really felt like having a nice vacation away from the city and everybody.

After a while, Hitsugaya came out with his car and Karin followed him. Nothing out of the ordinary . They reached the company and each went their separate way.

Karin was working on some documents when she paused and noticed Kira, who worked in her office, sat down with a sigh. It was already 10 am but he just came, nobody except them were in the office, while the others were away doing some other works.

-Are you all right?-

-Uh?- he turned to see who was it -Yeah, I'm just tired-

-Rough night?- she smiled .

-No no- he waved his hands enviously -I was questioned by the police, again.-

-Oh.. I heard..-

-Yeah, it's looking ugly. They still have no idea who did it, they're just wasting my time-

-Um.. - Karin got near and whispered -Who do you think did it?-

-I don't know!- Kira went pale all of sudden and raised his voice, then he looked at her and apologized -I'm sorry.. this situation is.. I'm so stressed-out I can't even eat-

-I'm so sorry- Karin/Saki put out her best sad face -If there's anything I can help you with.. -

-It's okay- he finally smiled -You're new after all, you must be regretting coming here-

-Not really, I'm just worried. I applied before all this happened and now.. I don't know.. I heard some nasty rumors about the president.. - still whispering.

Kira reflected a bit then spoke -I don't know who did this but I trust the president. He may be young but he really did a lot for the company. Before he stepped in, the company was going bankrupt, you know, but he managed to save it and made it richer than it was, expanding it even overseas.-

-Um.. I may sound stupid for asking this but.. were the executives ok with such a young president? I know I would be kind of.. you know.. skeptical.-

-Well, yes. There were 3 or 4 of them who were against him at first, but what do I know.. I was just an intern at that time.-

Karin/Saki nodded, still in deep thoughts. Kira seemed to notice that and added:

-You should ask Hinamori, she knows the president very well too.. they're kind of family friends-

-Really?- Karin quipped.

-Yeah, but don't tell her I said it.- he smiled -Anyway, don't worry too much Yagami-san- he pat her on the shoulder.

-I'll try not to.. thanks- she bowed a little and returned to her workstation.

She was washing her hands in the bathroom, when someone called her -Saki-chaaaaaaan-

-Matsumoto-san!- Karin greeted her superior as she entered the bathroom, she was wearing a long sleeved pink blouse with a deep v cup on the breasts. She liked to show them, apparently. Karin was not impressed, but didn't say anything.

-Saki-chan! I wanted to see you!- she smiled while she opened her purple purse and took out some make-up. -How are you doing? Have you warmed-up to the place yet?-

-I'm fine..I'm still not used to a lot of things, I hope I'll do better with time-

-Is that so?I'm sure you'll be fine though, you seem such a serious girl!- she retouched her make-up -That's why I wanted to ask you..-

-What?-

-Would you like to drink something with me, one of these days?- she smiled, enthusiastically.

Karin almost dropped -Uh?-

-Yep, we'll know each other better, share our secrets and love stories. Things like that, it'll be fun!-

-Uhm.. -

-You have to! It's the company's policy!-

-I don't think it is.. - but she almost smiled at that remark.

-Uhhh come on! Just a drink after work!-

-But why me?-

-Because you're new and I like you- she seemed to really mean it, her eyes were sincere.

-Oh.. - Karin didn't know what else to say, she couldn't deal with that kind of people really well -I'm kind of busy.. but maybe one day.. - she started, trying to get her off her case.

-Okay, then tomorrow! - Matsumoto closed shut her powder case and went off, laughing -I'll contact you later on. See you Saki-chan!-

What the heck was that.. a girl, no, maybe a storm. Karin was sure to have refused her, but how come she now had a date with her? She had to work too, protecting Hitsugaya, she couldn't just go out to drink. She sighed heavily.

But maybe, maybe, she could get some info out of her... 'Mm, maybe I'll ask Hisagi to cover for me' she smiled, sneakily 'Just this time.'

So she did and, after asking approval from the boss, Hisagi gave her the ok -I'll get Renji to be patrolling outside, while I'll check on him in your place- he said.

After a while, still hiding in the bathroom waiting for Hitsugaya to finish work, she heard him going out of the office and talking to somebody. Karin peeked; there were Hitsugaya and two men, one with long white hair and the other with long brown curly hair.

-Hitsugaya-san you should be more careful.. - said the man with white hair, a concerned look on his face.

-It's President. - Hitsugaya remarked And anyway I'm fine. How did the contract with xx company went on your side?-

-Oh really well, I'll send in all the documents by tomorrow-

-Hitsugaya-chan- said the other one, hirking considerably the boy -You should listen to your elders. Your grandmother trusted us for a reason, you know. When you need help, you can count on us. Don't make me repeat myself- the other one said, smiling and half-joking.

-I know, but as I said I'm fine. The police is investigating and there is nothing I can do-

-It's important you know who you can trust- the white-haired one looked seriously into his eyes -We're doing some researches on our own too.. be careful Toushiro- san-

-I will, Ukitake.. Kyoraku-san- having said that they all went their separate ways. Karin caught up with Hitsugaya on the elevator, as usual.

-Those two were executives, right? What did they want?-

-Wow.. you don't miss a thing, do you?- he said surprised -Yes, they were. I know them since I was little, I sort of trust them- he added flatly.

-I see.. So is there anyone other than them you don't trust?-

-Everybody else- he simply replied, not even blinking.

\- That's not helping much, there's still 7 of them besides their personal secretaries..-

-You're the police- he smirked and looked at her with the corner of his eyes.

-Great, you're really cooperative- she said sarcastically.

They reached home safely, though upon entering the gates Karin thought she saw a shadow, though nothing came up in the video-recordings.

-Hisagi, keep your eyes open-

-I will, be careful Karin-

She closed the communication and entered home. To her surprise she found the guy from the tech-team still there, waiting for her to leave.

-Urahara-san, why are you still here?-

-Oh Kurosaki-san.. and I presume you're Hitsugaya Toushiro- a blonde man in his 40 approached them and smiled -I'm from the tech team, no worries- said to Toushiro who was already glaring at him. -Well, there was a lot of material and I had to check it until now- he wore a strange green long robe over the police-shirt, and a big hat that covered his eyes.

-Did you find anything suspicious?- asked Karin.

-Actually yes. Not from the recording, I still have to go through all of them, but from one of the maid's room. There was a bug connected with Hitsugaya-san's office and cellphone-

Hitsugaya's eyes were wide open with shock -How is that possible? The police already checked and said everything was clear-

-Yes, indeed it's the only one, I made sure. But it's some really advanced stuff, no normal cop could have found and analyze it. You need a whiz for it- he pointed at himself and laughed.

-What the hell.. so is the maid the connected to this case, or was she used?- Karin bit her finger while thinking out loud.

-I already reported everything to the boss, he wants to talk to you- Urahara said -I'll let you know if I find something else in the recordings. By the way..- he looked at Hitsugaya-san -I don't know who installed the cameras but it's a really sloppy job. There are a lot of black holes and places you can't see. Everything could have happen under your nose and you wouldn't know.-

Hitsugaya looked at him with spiteful eyes but said nothing. Karin noticed the atmosphere was growing weird and interrupted them -Ok Urahara-san, thank you for your job. You're the only one who could have done this-

-I'm nothing but I'm a mercenary, helping out the police- he smiled again, cunningly, bowed his head a little and left.

-That guy is really weird, don't mind him- Karin said, looking at Histugaya's stiff expression.

-I don't like him. He seems as sly as a fox-

-He may seem like that but he's a genius in what he does-

-Mpf- he didn't reply and went straight to the kitchen -The maid left some dinner today, good, she spared us- he smirked at her, shifting attitude in a second.

-Are you implying something? My ramen was delicious!- Karin frowned. Oh well, at least he was in his usual mood again.

 ** _Thank you for reading this chapter! I know nothing much went on, but this chapter is just a passing for something more important. You'll see! It might take me a while to update this, but I won't ever leave it. So please wait for me :)_**


End file.
